custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Zweite Diskussion
center|250pxDas ist meine neue Diskussion, falls du die alte suchst dann klicke [[Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724 (Erste Diskussion)|'hier']] Kategorin Verlinkung Ist es möglich, zu einer Kategorie einen Link zu erstellen? Wenn ich Kategorie: Skorpi63 schreibe, wird es eingeordnet -_- Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:25, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du machst doch bestimmt zu allen deinen Charakteren eine selbsterstellte Vorlage, z. B. Vorlage: Ein unglücklicher Matoraner, dann musst du einfach bei deinen Vorlagen unten hinschreiben Kategorie: Skorpi63 center|100px 12:28, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dark Mirror Nath: aah ich dachte du bist bei Fanfic also? bioniclemaster72: jetzt bin ich es Nath: ich bin bei FF rausgegangen bioniclemaster72: achso Nath: also... bioniclemaster72: gehst du dann mit deinen beiden zu bima und co? Nath: Sie wollten ja mit aufn s�hen bioniclemaster72: wie bitte? Nath: In deiner Geschichte wollten meine mit aufn S�en kontinent um teridax zu stoppen bioniclemaster72: ja, aber in deiner geschichte steht, dass sie sich mit bima beraten wollen Nath: nein das will ich deswegen habe ich unterbrochen um hier zu chatten bioniclemaster72: asoo. Ok dann stoppen wir zuerst Teridax und Dume Nath: h�e ich "bioniclemaster724" schreiben sollen? v wie soll das vonstatten gehen bioniclemaster72: ja, das wäre ein bisschen klarer gewesen ähmmm... Sollen wir die Toa Zokah mit einbeziehen oder weglassen? Nath: Rein! ich will sie mitnejhmen in meine Welt XD Ich vertsh das mit der Sonne nich so ganz bioniclemaster72: ok, dann können wir es ja so machen, dass Teridax und Dume gerade auftauche, als die Toa Zokah das Rathaus wiederaufbauen Nath: okay bioniclemaster72: Das mit der Sonne kommt nicht in die Geschichte, weil die Wintersonnenwende ja vor ein paar tagen war. Sie passiert nur einmal im Jahr Nath: und was is das? ich check das mit den wenden nicht bioniclemaster72: wenn es bei den bionicle winter wird, dann legt sich die Kälte über die Sonne, das heißt die Sonne ist für ein paar minuten lang ungeschützt. Und wenn das so ist kann sie zerstört werden. Das geht aber nur vom südlichen Kontinent aus. Nath: und was wollen die zwei dann in olda? und wo sind die Heldchen aus The nether world? Sent at 11:29 am on Sunday. bioniclemaster72: die helden von der Unterwelt haben den südlichen Kontinent zerstört und gingen deshalb auf den westlichen, sie haben die Toa Zokah beauftragt den Kontinent wiederaufzubauen. Nath: Und wieso will terry die sonne eiglich puttmachen? bioniclemaster72: Sie gehen nach Olda Nui weil dort die Makuta erschaffen wurden, und wenn sie die Quelle finden werden die Makuta stärker Nath: sorry fuer so viele fragen bioniclemaster72: damit er an die macht kommt Nath: und was w� WENN er sie zerst�h�e? bioniclemaster72: dann gibt es kein licht mehr und er ist der herrscher Nath: achso gut ausgedacht also weiter im text terry und Dume kommen an ... ... und treffen die zokah und dann ?? bioniclemaster72: dann gibt es wieder einen kampf oder? Nath: gegen die zokah... Und der ausgang? bioniclemaster72: dume und terry schaffen es die Quelle zu erreichen, dann tauchen wir auf. Nath: Und verb�uns mit den Zokah... und jagen sie in die luft. Und es muss etwas schockendes geben... bioniclemaster72: wer wird in die Luft gejagt? Nath: ... sows wie ein neuer Makuta aus der fl�eit oder einer von den K�fenden wird zu einem terry er kann doch nich sterben oder? bioniclemaster72: ok, ein neuer Makuta das ist eine gute idee Nath: Makuta dume? XD bioniclemaster72: oder ein ganz neuer, der durch den kampf entsteht Nath: das w�auch lustig... oder beides? bioniclemaster72: hmmm... Ich würde sagen, dass die Toa in die Quelle fallen und dann halb-Makuta werden Nath: JA! mit Antidermis, aber au�n noch Toa!!! Schreib das! Ich muss jetzt mal langsam gehen. bye bioniclemaster72: ok bye Nath has left. Dark mirror Fang du an. ich schreibe "ab". [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:52, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist fertig, ich hoffe ich habe keine Namen verwechselt. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 11:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe es bei mir in zwei abschnitte geteilt XD. das nächste kapitel schreibe ich jetzt mal. es geht aber nur bis zum Eintreten der Toa in den erschaffungsraum der Makuta. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich les es mal. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 13:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) DM Ach ja, mein nächstes Kapitel wär jetzt fertig... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:05, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok, dann knüpfe ich dort an. Achso und du hast in deiner Geschichte statt Borol of Bolek geschrieben center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:06, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bevor ich weiterschreibe mach ich noch kurz das cover für meine Geschichte. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:09, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) er heißt doch Borol. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Aber du hast oft Bolek geschrieben. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:15, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ach so meinste das. schuldigung. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:17, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich bin gerade auf die Seite von Nidhiki, Tuyet´s Reise, gegeangen, und dein Story-Kasten ist in den Toaarten-Kasten gerutscht. Ich habe das geändert. Denk einfach daran deine Vorlagen mit |} zu schließen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:31, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das ist schon bei vielen meiner Seiten passiert aber ich finde das nicht soooo wichtig. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 15:32, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) naths Reise Meine Leute sind jetzt weg. du bist wieder allein in deiner Welt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:59, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Deine Figuren Es kan sein, dass ich mir ein paar Figuren, ua. Toa Hagah, klaue. Ist das okay? (Bin zu faul um selbst welche zu bauen, da ich bald umziehe, kommt das auch nicht gut...) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:54, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, kannst sie dir nehmen. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:20, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:39, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) AdM Ist heute nicht der 15.? Darf man dann nicht abstimmen? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 17:25, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Geschichte Da wir Toa Olda ja nicht mehr vorkommen in nächster Zeit, wollte ich Fragen ob irgendjemand (vorübergehend) ein anderer Charakter sein will? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:52, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) öööhhh... biete mal welche an ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:54, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ihr könnt aus allen Charakteren aussuchen, also Suchtrupp, Toa Hagah und Toa Inara. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:55, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok ^^" dann setze ich mal aus denn wasser ist ja nicht so mein element xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:56, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich könnte dich noch als sechste Toa, mit anderem Element, als neues Mitglied der Toa Hagah einbauen. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:57, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) cool wäre ich gerne Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:59, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und das Element? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 17:59, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich wäre gerne eine Toa vom Element Feuer wenn das geht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:01, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Klar, wir sind ja hier bei Fan-Fiction. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:02, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich schreib gleich das nächste Kapitel, in dem du mitglied wirst. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:03, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok danke ich freu mich schon drauf ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:03, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hast du irgendeinen Wunschnamen, außer Kailani? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:03, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich weiß nicht genau das überlasse ich dir Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:32, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das neue Kapitel ist schon fertig, wenn Imani nicht gefällt kann ich es immernoch umschreiben. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:36, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) der Name Imani gefällt mir sehr Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:01, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Unterschrift Habe mal dein Bild hochgeladen. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:23, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke, ich war da wohl etwas vernachlässigend^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:25, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Egal. Kann sein, dass ich das Ende deiner Geschichte verpasse, ich bin größtenteils aus privaten Problemen inaktiv. Sollte sich mein Plan erfüllen, werde ich wahrscheinlich mit Bionicle aufhören müssen. Nur dass ihr euch nicht wundert. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) WAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS???????????? Wieso denn das? (sehr erstauntes Gesicht bzw. die Kinnlade hängt mir bis zum Boden) center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:31, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das möchte ich nicht im Internet schreiben. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:32, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir könnten ja auch in dem Chat reden, den ich dir mal geschickt habe, aber wenn du das nicht willst, ist es auch ok. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 15:34, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... okay. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 15:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Löschen Lösch mal bitte (alle) meine Fanfics (Bolek, Bolek-Das Ende der Vy-Matoraner, Toa des Gases(Bolek), Garu-nui(Bolek), Vy-Matoraner(Bolek), Todesstab(Bolek), Makuta Vartas/(Bolek), Kanohi Balka(Bolek), Bohrok-Xa(Bolek) MakutaBX 16:40, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) dankeMakutaBX 17:19, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Rufus Hochzeit Die Aufteilung und die Kapietel Namen finde ich super! Mache aus "Rufus Hochzeit!" einfach "The wedding of Rufus". Ist übersetzt das gleiche, aber der Name auf Englisch hört sich cooler an. --Jadekaiser 16:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auf Englisch heißt es Rufus´ Wedding, denn Rufus ist ein Charakter, das bedeutet ein S' muss hinten dran, aber da schon ein s dran ist nurnoch ein Apostroph, wäre er ein Gegenstand würde es of heißen, aber wir sind ja nicht im Englisch Unterricht, soll ich den Namen so umändern oder auf deutsch lassen? Ich geh für eine dreivirtel stunde off, schreibe dann an der Hochzeit weiter. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:17, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mach das so. Hört sich gut an. --Jadekaiser 17:30, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Skorpi Ich weis zwar nicht wieso und ich denke ich soll es auch nicht wissen aber das du kein Bioniclefan mehr seien wirst tut mir sehr sehr leid, Hals und Beinbruch ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:18, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Naja, so dem nach was skorpi mir erzählt hat kann ich ihn verstehen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:19, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) na gut mich geht das nix an aber er hat dann ja seine gründe und solange es verständliche sind ist das auch ok Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:20, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, es ist verständlich :P Aber es steht noch nicht fest. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:13, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hoffen wir das mal alles gut wird und uns Scopi nich verloren geht. Ich weiß wie es ist wenn man fast mit Bionicle aufgehört hat. --Jadekaiser 23:01, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC)